Toon's Best Day 3: Batman V SlenderSci - Dawn of Awesomeness
This Episode is dedicated to Cartoon44... a true and amazing friend and its his birthday. Plot 'Previously on Toon's Best Day 2: Meet the Batman .... ' Suddenly, Batman gives Toon a gift in the shape of a bat. " Happy Birthday " said Batman. Toon opens the box and pulls out a series of batarangs. " Awesome " And then suddenly Slenderman appeared out of nowhere, setting the stage for the next birthday in 2014.... ---- Batman faced the Slenderman, as Toon watched in awe. The Dark Knight raced at Slenderman, whose tentacles grabbed the Caped Crusader, and threw him at Toon, much to their horror. Toon woke up, looking around at other patients. He attempted to get up, but he was cuffed to the bed. Toon, looking around, realizes he still has a batarang in his hand. Taking the batarang, he cuts off the cuffs one by one, then jumps out of the bed. "Finally" Suddenly, security guards enter the room with guns. Toon looks at his wrist, only to see his Omnitrix is no longer on him. He runs towards the window, jumping out. He falls on a truck carrying beds, then climbs down a ladder to the ground. "Alright, here we go. Almost the- " The guards begin shooting at him, making Toon flee. It cuts to Toon in an alley, resting. "Wait, is this... this is Crime Alley. Where the Wayne's died. " he said. Suddenly, another Batarang began going off, beeping. Toon touches it, and the Batarang reveals a screen on it with a GPS signal pinpointing a location. Toon looks at it, grinning as it cuts to him inside a cave. As he walks in the cave, a swarm of bats fly past him. Toon ducks down, as multiple lights turn on in the cave, revealing multiple computers and the Batmobile. "This is the Batcave. Holy crap!" shouted Toon. "I'm glad you like it". Toon turns to the side to see a crippled Bruce Wayne. "What happened to me? To you? " asked Toon. "The Slenderman knocked you out, put you in a coma. In the meanwhile, he injured some ribs and my legs, and unfortunately, the world has been without the Batman for a year. The beast has kept Arkham secure, not even the Joker is interested in coming out. However, there's something you need to know.... your best friend, Sci100... he is the Slenderman, aka SlenderSci, as Vicki Vale calls him. " Bruce replies. "Sci? No... " "The World needs the Batman, and I can't be the Batman anymore. The world needs you Toon. You have to become Batman. " "I can't, I'm no-" "You'll be whatever Gotham needs you to be. You can be a hero... not the hero they deserve, but the one they need. Nevertheless then a knight... a Dark Knight..... in shining. You'll be hunted, the dogs will be set on you, because that's what will happen. Because sometimes, people deserve to have their faith rewarded. You'll be a silent guardian, a watchful protector... the Batman. The BatToon, if you want." "Well... " "Toon, this is your battle. You have to stop Sci. " Toon looks at Bruce, as he puts on the Batsuit. Alfred walks in with a new Omnitrix. "I've added new transformations Master Toon. It will allow you to become a Kryptonain and keep the costume. Plus, there's some extra things as well. " Alfred says. "Thanks Alfred". It cuts to BatToon waiting in Crime Alley. SlenderSci teleports in. "Sci, don't make me do this. " SlenderSci doesn't respond, instead spreading its tentacles at BatToon. BatToon jumps up and transforms into HeatToon, shooting fire batarangs at SlenderSci. SlenderSci teleports away, appearing behind BatToon. BatToon transforms into AtomToon, shooting nuclear energy at SlenderSci before he can teleport. The blast makes SlenderSci fall to the ground, before a bright light consumes the beast. From the light, appears Sci and a strange black liquid. "Sci? Are you alright? " BatToon asked. "Yeah... I was kidnapped... expermimented on. I don't remember who took me though. " "Its okay, we can deal with that later. But for now, we can celebrate another birthday. " "Oh, Happy Birthday Toon. I wish I had a gift... " BatToon collects the liquid in a vial, and looks at it. "This liquid is gift enough. Come on, I'll show you the Batcave... " Toon says to Sci as they walk away. Meanwhile, its revealed a camera is recording the scene. It cuts to a room with the live feed showing. Two men are watching. "He has defeated our test subject. " Person #1 says. " One of our test subjects. One of many. We have more then enough pawns in our game of chess. Now that we've eliminated a knight, we can take out the queen and the king. Of course, to do that, we'll need our own bishops, castles, and knights." Person #2 says. "How will we do that? " Person #1 says. "BatToon can face one enemy at the moment, while Bruce could face several. Now that the original Dark Knight is crippled, this universe will never the same. We'll inject alien DNA into various people, and use them to destroy BatToon. It'll take a year, but a year is all we need. " Person #2 says. "And who will be the various people? How many men did you have in mind? " says Person #1. " It'll be small, but lucky... we've already determined who will be in it. " says Person #2 The computer screen turns on to show six faces. "Basil Karlo aka Clayface, the shapeshifter; Edward Nygma aka Riddler, the techie; and Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, the scientist. These three will be released from Arkham. As for the others... Deadshot, the Assassin, currently in Russia; Oswald Cobblepott aka Penguin, the Mobster; residing in Gotham; and Ra's al Ghul of the League of Assassins, currently in India. These six will be our new subjects. " Person #2 adds on. " What if we fail? " says Person #1. " We don't fail. Because we'll destroy him. We will destroy him indeed.... " says Person #2. ---- Coming in 2015... Toon's Best Day 4: The Sinister Rogues. Category:Toon's Best Day Category:User:Sci100 Category:Cartoon44